How would people react?
by shadow243ali
Summary: A few random reactions to Rose coming back including the all-deadly, all terrifying shipper war.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I wrote this ages ago when I first found out that Rose was coming back and I really mean ages ago. So all mistakes are mine. Yeah i really mean ages ago. Like months ago. Like a lot of months ago. Now I'm rambling...here's the story anyway.**

**1. When the Doctor gets involved (Not that Doctor)**

"Hey did you hear?" asked Doctor Webber.

"What?" asked the girl relieved to have found out she only had a fungus on her foot and not an STI.

"They're bringing back Rose to Doctor Who!"

THUD

The doctor goes over to the unconscious figure on the ground and checks her pulse before nodding.

"Nurse, we have another one dead."

"What from?" asked the puzzled nurse entering the room, her lipstick smeared.

"Doctor Whosesitus"

The nurse shook her head unbelievingly. "Shock related? Again?"

"Yes, the fifth one today!"

"What did you say to her?"

"I just mentioned that Rose is coming back to the show."

THUD

He looked down. "Oh dear!"

Looking around to check if no one was looking he dragged the nurse over to other dead body and put a near empty syringe in the nurse's hand. "There's the lawsuit dealt with. Now I can watch Doctor Who!"

**2. When the Doctor get involved (this is the one we all know and love)**

POP

The Doctor looked incredulously over and stared at the sight before him. A purple hatted oumpa lumpa sort of thing, with a terrible green mustache, wearing what appeared to be Egyptian clothes suddenly appeared in front of him. "What?"

"Oh we have time for that later." he said waving him off.

"What?"

"Yes, a genie has appeared in your..." he looked around the room he was in. "errr..humble abode or...did I leave the bottle? This looks exactly like what my interior decorator did with my bottle...I mean home."

"What?" he repeated for the third time at the man who wasn't even as tall as his waist.

"Ok I get it! You need to say 'What?' three times before you bother doing anything else. We get it! Can we just get on with the tree wishes?"

"But I didn't rub any bottles?"

"Your Tardis did when it took off! Oh and thanks for that mate. You broke most of my furniture going through that time vortex."

"Sorry about that." The Doctor scratched the back of his head, still confused at the tiny man in front of him. He was also resisting the urge to start singing 'Oumpa Lumpa doop be de doop, if you are-'

"So do you want the wishes or not?"

"Ah yes...um. it's three." The Genie nodded it's head."Ok numero uno. Can I wish that my planet didn't die in the time war?"

"No. you just lost a wish!"

"What? That's not fair!"

"I don't make the rules."

"Fine Two..." He thought hard before he grinned brightly. "I want Rose back!"

"Your wish is my command but that was a pointless wish since she's already coming back to you anyway so another wish lost."

"Rose is coming back!!" The Doctor started jumping around happily like a child with a new toy and started singing. "Rose is coming back and I want a banana but that wasn't a wish. Rose is coming back."

POP

The genie appear on the time rotor right in front of the Doctor and punched him in the face. "Oi!" shouted the Doctor reeling back from the surprising strength of the little genie."What was that for?"

"you're annoying me! What's your third wish?"

"Well, considering you've been so nice to me I'm going to do something for you."

"Your going to set me free?" asked the genie with hope glimmering in his eyes.

"No, I was going to get you a new hair cut but that might be better." he paused and began to speak in a grand booming voice. "I wish that this genie was set free!"

POP

The room shone a bright white and when it returned back to normal. The little genie was now tall and wearing ordinary clothes. The same could not be said for the Doctor whose hair had turned green and was down to a third of his height. "What?" the Doctor said squeakily.

"Did I forget to mention? Whoever sets me free becomes me!" he ducked down with a wicked glint in his eyes. "Oh and one more thing: I AM THE MASTER!"

The Doctor knew two things at that moment. One: He looked like an idiot. and Two: He needed to sort this out before Rose comes back. Green Hair? Who would fancy him now?

**3. When the Rose/ten shippers get involved (Not the fanfic ones (great series by the way if your reading this) the overly obsessive ones who are inclined to use murder as a way with dealing with problems)**

"Now team..." said the tallest of the large group of 11 people. The rest of them looked at the tall one in shock "What?"

"You just said team, Roseterra."

"So?" she asked clueless.

Offended, the short one continued. "The Doctor hates when people use the word team."

"Oh no!" Roseterra said realising her mistake and what the consequences would be.

"Girls!" said the short one. "Kill her!"

Roseterra ran for her life. Her dyed blonde hair flapping as her pace quickened. The rest of the group gave chase until she climbed up a tree which one of them, to lazy to climb up as well, lit it on fire before heading back to the clubhouse.

"Cross her name off the list!" ordered the short one whose name turned out to be Rosetta.

**Member List (middle name - bracketed)**

Rosetta (Cyberman) Tyson

Doctoria (Tardis) Whositer

Rosanna (Blue Police Box) Tyloc

Doctorina (Screwdriver) Whozer

Doctineara (Harkness) Tymer

Roseterra (Sarah Jane Smith) Whoevilla

Doctoroa (Torchwood) Tyler

Rosesha (Dalek) Tyllth

Rose (Doomsday) Tylerson

Doctora (Sonic Screwdriver) Whoooooooosh

Roseninia (Banana) Whotyler

"Personally I'm glad she's gone" said Rosesha flicking back her head. "She was slowing down the plan. And anyway who nicknames themselves Sarah Jane Smith. It's almost as bad as the time she said that Nine was fitter than Ten."

The others gasped in shock (once again) and began muttering to themselves. "Ten is soooooooooooooooo dreamy." said Doctorina. The others nodded in agreement, all of them imagining him naked.

"So back to the plan!" said Rosetta steeping up on a carton since she was so small. In an authoritative voice she shouted, "So we're all agreed. We kill Martha!"

The crowd clapped and cheered in approval before chanting. "KILL MARTHA! KILL MARTHA! KILL MARTHA!"

A loud banging noise was coming from outside. "Will you kids stop shouting in there! Some of us are trying to get some sleep!"

"Sorry Mrs. Henderson, we'll be more quiet." shouted back Doctora.

"As I was saying..." continued Rosetta. "At the crack of dawn tomorrow we get up and..."

The door swung open and Roseterra came barging in, hair clumped together as wisps of thick black drifted upwards from it. Rosetta was about to signal for attack when Roseterra interrupted. "Wait! I have some brilliant news! Just please don't kill me! I didn't mean it!"

They rolled their eyes collectively. "What's your news?" one of them them shouted.

"They're bringing back Rose!"

The girls squealed in excitement. Some started hugging each other. Others screams had become so high pitched that dogs howled outside and a one set Rosetta's hair on fire again for fun.

After Rosetta realised her hair was one fire she rushed over to a pale of coincidentally placed water as Mrs. Henderson started banging again; "I warned you kids! I'm calling your mothers."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" they shouted in fear. "Run!!"

Doctora stopped and called back. "Wait!"

They turned and looked. "Are we still killing Martha?"

"Ummm...Rose can do it for us."

A surprised natural blonde turned round in surprise. "Me?"

"No not you. The proper Rose! If we wanted you to do it then we just give you a banana. We know they make you hyper."

"I've called your mothers, you rapscallions!" said Mrs Henderson who was as bloated as a Slitheen after Christmas.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" they screamed once again before running off, mad with fear that their mothers would take away Doctor Who from them.

**AN: Well, that was techincally all i wrote for that. Well, I was in the middle of writing a reaction for Martha but I never got round to finishin it. If you want me to though. I will write more but if not, review and make this story happy...yeah i know that doesn't make sense but I'm very bored at the moment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is the less jealous version. I have thought up of another version (haven't written it down yet but it will come) since people seemed to like this story so far.**

**4. When Martha Jones gets involved (The face to face meeting – Version 1)**

"Doctor..." Martha Jones paced the room, mobile in hand. "Pick up, pick up, pick up!"

She sighed as the phone went to voicemail for the twentieth time. So much for the Doctor being there to help her. If the world was in danger at this moment, it probably would have been turned to smithereens by now by the time it would take him to pick up his phone.

She placed her phone on the counter, went over to the sink and drummed her fingers on the countertop. She started at the phone with evil intent and muttered curses at it. Willing it to ring, willing for the Doctor to ring her. As if by magic the phone began to ring 'Half the World Away' by Oasis. In a shot she picked it up. "Hello."

"Hello Miss Jones." a cheerful voice

"Hello Mr. Smith." replied Martha a smile tugging at her mouth from the sound of his voice. "Any chance of a lift?"

"For you? Anytime. I have someone I'd like you to meet anyway." She couldn't help but notice the excitement in his voice. "So what time and date exactly?"

"My flat. 17th April 2008. 2:06pm. And try not to crush my couch again."

"It wasn't my fault the couch moved positions."

"No it was the Tardis crushing it into a corner as it landed. See you soon."

"Wait a second - Don't press that button for the love of Rassilion! - Martha I'll see you at some point. Oh no, put that down." The dial tone soon replaced his voice.

Martha waited, a bright smile on her face. He was coming back and that was great. Although what did he mean when he said he had someone for her to meet? Did he get a new companion? Oh she hated the feeling that she was being replaced.

Well, at least he wouldn't tell whoever he was bringing for her to meet that she had a crush on him. He wouldn't…would he?"

Martha smiled, ignoring her thoughts when she heard the sound of the Tardis. She turned and watched the Tardis materialise…on her coffee table. She sighed, rolling her eyes. And she had just gotten that. As the Tardis fully materialised, the legs of the table crushed under the weight of the Tardis.

A second later, the Doctor appeared, "That was a bit bumpy. Strange…"

"You just crushed my coffee table."

"Oh did I? That explains it then. And it doesn't matter. Who drinks coffee anyway? Not when there's tea…speaking of tea. Any chance of a cuppa? Actually make that two."

"Two?"

"Yeah, one for me and-"

"One for me."

The Doctor frowned, "No. Actually…"

"He meant one for me." Interrupted the third figure, now emerging from the Tardis,

The Doctor's grin widened, "Yeah I meant one for her."

"And she would be?"

"Martha Jones meet Rose Tyler," Martha's jaw dropped in surprise. Rose Tyler…_the _Rose Tyler. The girl the Doctor wouldn't just shut up about was here. How? "Rose Tyler meet Martha Jones…" He paused, and sniffed the air, "She fancied me."

Rose grinned as Martha's jaw dropped, "Doctor!"

"What?" He shrugged, giving her an innocence look, "You did. A lot, in fact so don't blame me for the fact you were head over heels in love with me."

"I was not!"

"Martha, you were. You even admitted it to me that time you were drunk when we were stuck in 1969."

""I-uh, I…" Martha was left speechless.

"So Martha Jones. What did you need me here for?"

"I was hoping to travel with you again."

"Why would I need you there? I've got Rose. She's back and I only need one companion so…"

"But…"

"I'm sorry but I don't really need you there. I mean I wouldn't want you pining over me again. Especially when…well," He nodded towards Rose who was blushing.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted, knowing what he was about to say, "Let's just say, we'll be busy catching up when we're not saving the world."

"Yes, catching up." The Doctor said, grinning, "Lots and lots of catching up. Catching up on everything. I mean we've been separated for years. There'll be lots of catching up to do. You know Rose we should go catch up now, shouldn't we? I mean we don't have anything better to do."

"But-" She watched them head, back inside, ignoring her.

Suddenly the Doctor's head popped back out, "Oh sorry, I forgot. I won't be needing this anymore," He threw the phone to her and Martha knew she would probably never see him again, "Ok, I'll be off."

The door of the Tardis shut in her face and Martha had never felt the pang of loss this great before. It was all Rose's fault. The Tardis dematerialised in front of her eyes and Martha knew he was really gone. Forever.

She only wished Rose Tyler had never came back…

"You rang?" She turned and saw what appeared to be an ompaa lumpa standing beside her knee.

"Who are you?"

"I am a genie and I came make your wishes come true." Martha grinned, not realising what the genie's real intentions were.

This was brilliant.

**AN: I wonder what could possibly be the genie's real intentions...I'll let you imagine.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Yes, I know I was mean to Martha in the last chapter but I really wanted to get that out. I've held it in for so long and now it's gone, I might be nicer to her in the future.**

**5. When a Martha/Ten fanatics get involved**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Seven shocked heads swivelled around to the girl now screaming in the doorway, "What is it?"

"It's horrible!" she wailed, tears streaming down her face, "It's just so horrible!"

"What's horrible?" One of them asked, stifling back laughter at the member making a 'She's gone crazy' gesture behind the crying girl's back.

"She's coming back."

"Who is?" They asked, seriousness taking over them. It couldn't be…but that would mean…

"Rose!" She hiccupped out, her sobs returning.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo!" One of them screamed, her legs buckling, causing her knees to harshly hit the ground.

Tears plopped down eight red leather jackets, "But that means there's no hope for Martha and the Doctor…"

"We've got to stop this." One of them said, clinging to hope.

"But how can we?" One of them replied, "Those Rose/Doctor shippers are too large in numbers. We can never stop them. We tried before and they ended up converting some of our own members to their side."

"That was only because of them giving out free sonic screwdrivers. This time we'll be prepared." The newfound leader stood up, "We must stop Rose from returning." She paused, wiping away tears from her eyes that now held authority in them, "And if we must…we will kill anyone who gets in our way."

"Even the Doctor?" A small voice interrupted.

Everyone else in the room look over at the owner of the voice, incredulous looks apparent on their faces and they simultaneously replied, "No, of course we're not going to kill the Doctor."

"Ok…then, but wouldn't Martha want to help people rather than kill them. She is a Doctor."

"Ok then we won't kill anyone, unless it's a last resort. It's what Martha would want" They all turned towards the large poster of Martha and gave the image their super secret Martha salute whilst saying, "Calling Doctor Jones!"

Silence filled the room until finally one voice interrupted asking the question on everyone's minds, "So, uh, how do we do this?"

They all turned to their newly appointed leader, searching for the answer. Her face scrunched in thought, "Well…"

**AN: This is like a filler chapter. I'm going to have the Martha/Ten fanatics and the Rose/Doctor shippers go to war in a later chapter. You see this is what my strange mind comes up with...**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Yeah, a Bad Wolf reaction...I have absolutely no idea where this came from. I remember sitting down, thinking about doing a Torchwood reaction and then I ended up writing this...**

**6. When Bad wolf get involved**

"Look can you let me out of here?"

A hum was the only reply she got.

"What do you mean 'I'd be dangerous without Rose there to contain me?' I am the Bad Wolf. I know all. I see all. She is returning and I will be free."

The golden light shimmered, the chains tightening around the wolf of time and space. It gave a howl.

The Doctor looked up, confused. Had he just heard a howl…from inside his Tardis? He walked up the hallway, heading into the console room and stood there listening.

There was silence.

He gave the time rotor a small pat, "Hey there old girl, did you hear a wolf about?" It hummed in response, "No, guess I'm going mad then."

The Bad Wolf made to howl again, but the Tardis hurriedly set about landing itself on Earth, knocking the Doctor off his feet in the process.

"Whoa! What was that all about?" he said, managing to regain his balance. The Tardis gave a chipper hum as the Doctor headed out towards the door.

The Doctor looked at the sign after taking a few steps, "Adipose Industries." He looked at then inscription underneath, "The fat just walks away…"

From inside the Tardis, the Bad Wolf was getting annoyed at her containment, "You cannot stop me! I will break free when I am needed. And that time will be soon. It is already beginning."

The Doctor headed back inside and took a scan of the place, "Huh? That's weird. There's a biodamper control mechanism in the basement. I wonder what they're using that-" He looked up at his empty surroundings, "For…"

He sighed, picking up his coat, as he headed outside, ignoring the howl that rang through the Tardis as he went.

"I shall be free when a change occurs. You will let me be free for the sake of your master."

The Tardis gave a hum, knowing the Bad Wolf was right. Devastation would befall him and the stench of death was already beginning to come around. Everything would change…

**AN: Might have the Torchwood Three reaction done next...so review if you liked it. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**When Torchwood 3 gets involved... (Actually it's more Jack, but still)**

"Getting rift energy readings," Toshiko Sato began, her voice raising in surprise as the spike on her screen got dangerously higher, "Jack they're off the scale. I don't think this is anything like we've ever seen before. It's more than just the rift."

"Can you pinpoint a location?"

"Uh, let me see…shouldn't be hard to trace." Her fingers lightly brushed the keys, within moments she had the location, "City centre. Actually Jack it's just around the corner from where you guys are. I've pulled up CCTV and oh my…"

"What is it?" The comms went dead, and Jack tried to regain a signal, but all he could hear was static, "Toshiko? Tosh can you read me?"

He turned the corner and saw a giant rift energy lightning storm forming on the spot nearby. He stopped the SUV and got out, a sudden burst of curiosity overtaking him. He walked forward towards. It wasn't as if it was going to kill him. He was standing directly under it now. It burst and crackled, but didn't touch him.

Upon closer inspection, Jack noticed that it was different to the normal rift energy. In fact it was so different that it couldn't possibly be rift energy.

Suddenly from amidst the electric blue, a figure burst out of it, falling onto Jack. His arms shot out to catch them instinctively and they collided, falling harshly on the ground.

"Well that's one way to make an exit." The figure muttered from above him in an oh-so familiar voice.

He opened his eyes and founded him surprised, stunned and more shocked than any lightning storm could cause him, "Rose?"

"Oh my god, Jack? But...but you're dead." She threw her arms around him, "Oh my god! You're alive, but that's brilliant!"

He laughed, finding no words to express how happy he felt. Although he wouldn't tell her that. Jack Harkness without words was as bad as aliens without heads – try negotiating with that. And he had done, twice and also ended up getting killed twice.

"Rose, how are you even here?" he asked as they both stood up, "The Doctor said you were trapped on a parallel world."

She beamed, "I was and I kind of got out using a Void-crosser. Not a very original name, I know but I got through in one piece. Sort of hard to explain how it works." She looked around at her surroundings, "This isn't London. Where are we?"

"Cardiff."

"Cardiff?" Rose mouth opened in shock, "We're in Cardiff? Well, at least it's not the Isle of Wight this time." Jack was about to ask something before Rose cut him off, "Don't ask. Long story. Involves a pile of mud and a few sheep.""

"Well, Rose if you want to go mud wrestling, I could set it up for you? Of course instead of the sheep.I wouldn' mind joining in." He grinned at her, as she rolled her eyes.

"Have you seen him?"

"The Doctor?"

"Who else would I be on about?"

"Yeah, a few months ago."

"Has he, you know…" She looked down at her hands sheepishly, "Changed?"

"Well, he isn't bid ears anymore, but last time I checked it was the suit and converse one." He watched Rose breathed a sigh of relief, "He's cheeky. Gotta say, if he would let me, I wouldn't mind dancing with him." Rose nudged him in the ribs, knowing the real meaning behind the word, 'dancing', "What? I'm only saying. At least he has hair this time."

Rose sighed, "Oh I love the hair. He has some great hair. Some really great hair."

Jack's ear crackled and pressed the button on the comm device on his ear, "Yeah?"

Tosh's voice sprang out, "Jack, are you alright? That energy was massive. It seems to be building up again. Gwen and Owen are on their way.""

Rose looked down at her wrist, checking the display on it before looking back up at Jack's back.

"How far are they?"

"About a minute away."

"Ok, I'm fine. The energy isn't dangerous. Gotta go. Catching up with an old friend."

"Goodbye Jack." He heard Rose say behind him.

He turned around, seeing the blue electric sparks beginning to return. A car pulled up nearby as he watched the blonde disappear in a flash of light.

"Jack, what was that?" Gwen was suddenly beside him, with Owen in tow.

He grinned, "That, my comrades, was Rose Tyler." He laughed, "And what an exit!"

**AN: I have no idea what willl be next, but keep reading and reviewing :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I should probably stop these now that Rose's return is over...should I stop? I mean of course I will continue with that shippers war chapter but should I stop after that? Or should I just keep going until my random mind can no longer think of anymore.**

**8. When Martha gets involved (Version 2)**

"They seem to be having some trouble getting through." Harriet Jones said, her fingers nimbly typing as she spoke, "I'll just have to boost the signal."

"that's me! Harriet! That's me!" Rose Tyler shouted, the web cam in place. Harriet would boost the signal and she's be able to get through. Oh, she couldn't wait to see the look on Jack's face.

Suddenly two fuzzy boxes appeared on screen to join the three connections already on screen. They crackled for a moment before a girl in each box appeared.

Jack's mouth stood hanging open in shock, his eyes moving from box to box, unsure of which one's name to utter first so he decided finally to just say, "Ladies, what a pleasure to see you both!"

"Who's she?" Each of them shouted at the other.

"Martha Jones, former companion to the Doctor."

"Oi! So was I!" Rose protested.

"Yeah, perfect time for you to show up." Martha muttered sarcastically, "It's the end of the world and in steps Rose Tyler. Finally decided to come back?"

"I didn't want to leave in the first place so get you facts straight - Martha - before you start judging me. And what have you done. you just seem to be sitting at home with your mother. What? Didn't have anything else to do."

"Don't you talk to my daughter that way." interrupted Francine, but was promptly ignored by the two former female companions to the Doctor.

Martha's face scrunched up in an angered shock, "Well, at least I'm doing something!"

"I travelled across parallel worlds to get here. What exactly have you done?"

"I just used a experimental teleport."

"I just used an experimental dimension crosser!"

"And it's great to see you Rose." said Jack, trying to stop the hostility that was building between those two, "And you Martha."

Once again, he was ignored.

"And what's so special about you? The way the Doctor talked about you, I'd thought you'd be prettier."

Rose paused for a moment. The Doctor talked about her. The Doctor said she was pretty. He actually talked about her. Rose snapped out of her thoughts to proceed with her comeback, "And look at you, what are you mean to be? Mission Impossible?"

"Well, at least my hair colours real!"

"Well, at least-"

"LADIES!" Harriet Jones shouted, interrupting the two women's insult match, "We do have a job to do and if you two would kindly continue your argument at a time when the world is not in peril, it would be kindly appreciated." She paused, holding up her badge, "Harriet Jones prime minister."

"I know who you are." Martha and Rose said at the same time, before sharing a look of distaste with one another.

"Now, we need to get through to the Doctor so..."

**AN: Review if you enjoyed! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**9. When a talking mirror gets involved**

"So this thing has to tell the truth?"

The woman nodded, before muttering, "It can see the future too."

"Really?" The Doctor's head swiveled round in surprise, "But that's brilliant. Absolutely brilliant. A talking future seeing mirror. I had one once. It was called Bob. It told me I was going to leave him off at Venus' villa so I did. He ran away, which was strange because he didn't have legs. I only left him for a minute..." The Doctor looked up, his mind wandering back within his own thought. He sighed, shaking off the memory before he walked up to the mirror confidently, "Mirror mirror on the wall whose the most handsomest Time Lord of them all?"

The face in the mirror swirled into focus as the blue mist that had previously occupied the frame cleared. In it's place the wrinkled face of an old man appeared, "What was that, you young whippersnapper?"

The Doctor's eyes widened before he mumbled to himself, "Oh great I get the mirror that's hard of hearing. Brilliant."

"Shut your bleedin' trap. I can hear ya!"

"And they say I'm rude?" The Doctor scoffed to himself, "Ok, if you can hear me then answer my question."

"Well, I couldn't 'ear the question. I was too busy with the dramatic entrance I was makin'. Not that any of young things would notice. Here I am. My kind are rare you know. Like you would know anythin' about that."

"As a matter of fact I'm the last of my kind so if you would kindly shut your trap about being rare. You don't get any rarer than me. I'm one of a kind..." He sighed, sadness replacing his features slightly, "Sadly. Anyway," A smile returned promptly to his face, "Where was I? Oh yes, mirror mirror on the wall whose the most handsomest Time Lord of them all?"

"Well, seein' as your the last of your kind then who else is it gonna be?" The mirror's face huffed in annoyance, "And do you mind? My name's not mirror mirror. It's Sergeant Bad Wolf."

The Doctor's head shot up at the sound of those oh-so familiar yet haunting words, "What did you say?"

"Oh look," The mirror's head nodded towards him, "Look's who's hard of hearin' now?"

"What did you say your name was?" The Doctor's stepped forward, his voice clear and urgent, "What is it?"

In it's proudest tone of voice it replied, "I am the honourable Sergeant Bad Wolf?"

The Doctor's face hardened. Had it been any other name, he would probably ask how a mirror could possibly be a sergeant, but it had to be that name., Those words...

"How did you get your name?" The Doctor's voice was low, anger slowly seeping through as it mixed with a small stab of hope.

"I was named by the powerful one. She came from the future and gifted me with the power of sight so that one day I could warn the lonely God of her return when he spoke her name."

"When?"

"What?"

"When is her return?" His voice rose, shouting desperately at the surprised mirror, "Tell me! When does she return? When does Rose return?"

The mirror's eyes narrowed in realisation, "Doctor? You are the Doctor. She is returning. The time is coming soon. She will return as the world plunges into darkness. The stars are going out. Only you can stop it Doctor..." The mirror cracked slightly realising it's time has come, "Save the bleedin' world you bumblin' idiot. The time is now."

It burst into a million pieces before the Doctor's eyes as he slowly turned and walked away towards his the mass of blue he called home, leaving an angry shopkeeper shouting at him from behind. He didn't care because Rose was coming home.

**AN: I'm not sure where the talking mirror idea came from and I kind of don't want to try and figure it out either. Who knows what sense my mind could make? Review if you want to...**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Back from the confines of my mind is all our favourite psycho shipper group (not in real life of course) but here's is the return of the Rose/Ten shippers. War is imminent my comrades. Mwuahahahaha...war is imminent!**

**10. When a fan shipper war gets involved (Part One - Rose/ten shippers point of view)**

"Oh my god!" squealed a horrified blonde.

"This can't be happening!" said a second voice.

"They can't ruin this for us!" sobbed out a third voice as tears sprang to her eyes instantly falling down her face, "What do we do?" She turned to their most strongest and intelligent fellow member but couldn't see her amongst the seas of blonde heads. She paused, her brow furrowing in confusion, "Hey where's Doctora?"

Roseterra looked up, "She went to the loo."

"Right..." The now slightly sobbing girl called Rosesha amongst her fellow shippers looked down at her feet sighing, "I'll just wait for her." She went and took a seat, absent mindedly flicking through a magazine.

The rest of the room was silent, boredom reaching new peaks as they waited anxiously to find out what was going on. Some drummed their fingers on tables, some whistled to themselves, some daydreamed of adventures through time and space with a certain brown suited man and one slightly pyromaniacal person practiced her fire starting techniques on Roseterra's hair again.

"Ahhhh!" she screaming, running towards the door that led to the pale of water they kept outside for such occasions but ran into the one they had all been waiting for. Roseterra brought out her arms and pushed the girl away, screaming, "Get out of the way! Get out of the way! Get out of my fucking way!"

Doctora gasped in annoyance as she shut the door behind the girl. She turned back to the rest of the group, "Why do we keep her?"

The others looked around at each other before they all turned back and gave a simple shrug. Doctora rolled her eyes at them, "Right then, do we agree that she's out of our group?" They all looked around at each other before giving a simple nod, Doctora smiled and bolted the door, "Right, now trhat's dealt with."

She walked forward and sat down across from Rosesha who was so absorbed in her magazine that she had not heard Doctora enter. She looked up surprised before jumping to her feet, pausing for a moment to let the tears fall and turned sobbing hysterically to the leader, "Oh god it's horrible!" she wailed, "What are we gonna do?"

"It's fine. I got rid of Roseterra. We don't have to see her horrible-."

"It's not that" Rosesha interrupted, "It's the Martha/ten fanatics..." She paused, bringing a hand up to ehr mouth and gave a small whimper of what could only be described as pain, "They're going to try and stop the BBC from bringing Rose back."

Doctora shot up from her chair, appalled in more ways than she had ever known before, "No...they wouldn't."

"They are!" joined in another member who no one knew the name of for some reason, "We saw them. We had a spy amongst their groups and she's been informing us of their movements. What are we gonna do?"

The rest of the shippers began to panic shouting for answers at their new found leader who suddenly decided to scream, "SHUT UP!"

The room silenced instantly. Rosesha gulped, seeing the look on Doctora's face but stepped forward nonetheless and quietly asked, "What do we do?"

Doctora turned and grinned, "Today we go to war!"

To be continued...

**AN: Review if you enjoyed...**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Don't ask me where this suddenly came from. I was once called an enigma wrapped in a puzzle...I sometimes wonder if they were right about me...**

**11. When Martha/ten shippers who find a cloning machine get involved**

"Martha 1 and Martha 2, please come to the living room." A voice said calmly over the loudspeaker.

The Martha fans – all 10 of them in this particular group – turned to each other, a confused look on each of their faces and scratched their heads.

"Uh, does anyone know who Martha 1 and Martha 2 is?" asked one of them.

The all turned to look at one another before promptly shaking their head, shrugging in the process.

"Right…" She bit her lip, scrunching up her face, "So do we all just want to go?"

They all collectively shrugged once more before heading up and slowly walking towards the living room.

"You know I only asked for Martha 1 and Martha 2!" said the black haired girl who was leaning against a counter. Her fingers tapped against the hard solid surface as the group took a seat.

"Well, you point out who Martha 1 and Martha 2 are and the rest of us will leave."

The girl looked around, biting her lip, "Ok so I don't know. It just says on this piece of paper."

"What piece of paper?"

"This one." Replied the girl, waving the single sheet of paper in front of them, "It's instructions."

"Instructions for what?"

Her brow furrowed in confusion, before she simply said, "For the cloning device of course."

"What?" asked the whole group, "What cloning device?

The black haired girl went behind the counter and pulled back a big red curtain, "Well, this cloning device."

"What are we gonna use that for?" asked one of the group.

"Well, according to this," The girl glanced down at the piece of paper, "Martha 1 and Martha 2 are to stick their hand in at separate times. The machine takes a DNA sample by taking a piece of skin and voila! We have fully fledged warriorsto fight in the war."

"Wait a second!" shouted one of them, jumping up from her seat, "That sounds familiar…oh wait I had a dream about that and some fish people."

"Maybe it was a premonition of what's to come in season 4." Suggested the girl sitting beside her.

"Maybe…" She shrugged before sitting back down, "Go on. So what do the rest of us do?"

"Well, if this machine works then you'll all do it and then we shall go and stop Billie Piper from coming back."

"Wait, if the machine works? What if it doesn't? What if something goes wrong?"

"Well, either you'll have a clone warrior or you'll die." She brought her hands together and smiled, "So who wants to go first?"

The group of Martha/Ten followers turned to each other before pointing at at the girl with a piece of paper in her hand and a cloning device by her side.

"Oh…"

**AN: Who can guess whose up next? If you can then your a psychic...anyway, review if you enjoyed...**


End file.
